1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to of a microwave coupler and more particularly to a coupler embedded in a substrate of a printed circuit board and a method for constructing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signals between various electronic devices are typically exchanged by use of capacitive couplers, comprising discrete capacitors. At high frequencies the capacitors may be only two partially coextensive wires. However these couplers should be shielded to eliminate noise or extraneous signals. It was found that if the electronic devices are mounted on a printed circuit board it is difficult to provide a properly shielded capacitive coupling for interconnecting these devices. Furthermore the coupling may occupy precious space on the board.